Alice Cullen in wonderland
by SamanthER Lmao
Summary: The title say's it all really. Alice Cullen in wonderland. I'm not good at sumary's but please read.
1. Into the hole

**I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer or Lewis Carrol. (Can't spell. Sorry if something is spelt wrong.) **

Alice sat by the river in the moonlight with Rosalie.

"I hope Bella's okay" whispered Alice, but Rose just ignored her. "come on Rose, you can't hate her that much. She makes Edward happy. It's not her falt about what happened, she can't help being a magnet for disaster."

"Oh stop going on about Bella will you. It's driving me mad. Our family was fine before she turned up, now we're in more danger than ever." Rosalie snapped.

Alice was about to argue with her sister but she got distracted by a new scent on the wind. It smelled like rabbit but also slightly human. It was nothing she'd ever smelt. Rosalie had sensed it to. They took off, chasing it as fast as they could. They caught up with it instantly. It was a rabbit. One of the white ones with creepy pink eyes.

"Oh dear, I'm awfully late. I'm late, I'm late." The rabbit was muttering to itself as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It wasn't though, rabbits don't talk. They haven't for the past 100 years anyway, thought Alice.

"Oh dear, so very late." The rabbit muttered to itself one last time before slipping into a rabbit hole large enough for a small child to crawl into. At first Alice and Rosalie stood in total until, finally, Alice decided to follow it. She was amazed and very curious, she hadn't seen this coming. She was also small enough to fit into the rabbit hole.

"Rose, you coming?" she asked, their past argument not completely forgotten.

"No thanks. No way am I crawling through the mud to chase that thing. We don't even know what it is."

"Well I'm gonna find out." Replied Alice.

"Well I'm going to find Carlisle." Rosalie turned and run back into the trees. Left alone, Alice dropped to her knee's and crawled into the hole after the white rabbit. It was pitch black but Alice could still see perfectly. She came to a fork in the tunnel. The rabbits scent lead into the left hand one, so that's the way she went. Soon she saw a hole open up in front of her. The rabbit had gone down it she was sure. Reluctantly she pushed herself, feet first down this second hole.

**Pls Review!!!**


	2. The end of the rabbit

The fall seemed to be never ending. There was plenty to look at though, there were floating doors and flashing lights that came from nowhere and everywhere all at once. By now Alice was sure that none of this was real. How could it be? But she couldn't be dreaming and she didn't even know if vampires could hallucinate. She'd have to ask Carlisle when this was over.

For a minute she wished that the myths about turning into bats were true because it would hurt like hell when she landed. I mean, it wouldn't injure her but it would still hurt. She had been falling through the air for about five minutes now, she could hear the wind rushing past her face. Suddenly she could sense the ground wasn't far away. Less than ten seconds later she hit the ground. It was a surprisingly soft landing. It didn't hurt at all which was weird as she had been travelling at a really high speed. She got to her feet and looked around. She could still smell the White rabbit. Following the scent, she came to a door. It opened onto another door, and another. Alice opened each door until she came to one the size of a large pumpkin. She managed to squeeze through. It opened onto a forest, and she could see the tail of the rabbit disappearing in the distance. Just as before, she caught up to it in seconds. She got closer this time and the scent was overpowering. Instinctively, she pounced on it. It put up no fight. She bit into it's vein and began to drain the blood. She could feel the fur on her skin, the blood on her lips. The last words the White rabbit ever said were "I don't have time for this, I'm late, so very late." His body went limp. The White rabbit was dead.


	3. What is an Alice?

When Alice had finished her meal she looked around. She was in the middle of a forest on a muddy trail, leading through the trees. Curious, she followed it. The trees blocked out all the sunlight but she could still see perfectly. Her eyes were made for the dark. Soon, she came to a point where the trail forked. Before she could decide which direction to go in, she sensed something behind her. She could smell it, catlike but there was something else too. First a rabbit that wasn't a rabbit and now a cat that wasn't a cat. Her mind was reeling. It was strange that she hadn't heard it approach either. She spun around as quickly as she could, hoping to surprise it. But the cat wasn't surprised, he sat in a tree looking quite bored with the whole thing.

Once again the scent overpowered her. The wind was blowing more in her direction now, and the smell was mouth watering. She jumped into the branches of the tree and grabbed at the place where the cat had been just moments before. It had disappeared. It reappeared in the tree opposite Alice.

It went on like this for some time. Alice attacking, the cat disappearing and reappearing in a different place. Each time the cat just smiled. Eventually she got tired, which was something that hardly ever happened.

"Tired yet?" asked the cat?

Great. Another talking animal.

"What are you?" was all Alice could manage.

"Why I'm the Cheshire cat, of corse. What, might I ask, are you?"

"I'm Alice." She didn't want to tell anyone what she was. It would ruin everything.

"What is an Alice?" The Cheshire cat had never seen anything like her before.

"Where am I?" she asked, choosing to ignore the cats own question.

"Wonderland. How can you not know that?" The cat made a mental note to tell the White rabbit about this Alice thing. He could tell the queen, because there's no way the Cheshire cat was going anywhere near that nutcase. That's when he saw the body.


	4. Back at home

**Sorry it's been so long! I just couldn't get myself to write anymore of this. Ok, here's a new chapter, you deserve one... R&R????**

You could hear the Cheshire cat's scream all over wonderland, as he laid eye's on the body of his friend. Snarling like a wolf he vanished. No matter how hard Alice she couldn't find him. Fearing that he would launch himself out of a tree at her at any moment, she continued along the trail through the woods. By now she was certain that all of this wasn't real. It just couldn't be. Rabbits that weren't rabbits and cats that weren't cats... It didn't make sense.

Her fear was unfounded, nothing came flying out of the trees at her, and for that she was grateful. Soon she came to a sign post. "That way" was left and "this way" was right. It didn't really matter which way she went as she wasn't trying to get anywhere specific, so she went "this way".

Meanwhile Rosalie had gone to find Carlisle. She had found him at the hospital where he worked and had explained everything that had happened. About the rabbit that talked and about Alice following it down the rabbit hole. Carlisle had no idea what the white rabbit was or how it learnt to talk but he was worried about his adoptive daughter. It could be dangerous, although he knew from experience that she could handle herself well in a fight. In fact she was a deadly opponent, but knowing this didn't stop him worrying. They had gone back to their house to find Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. They would go after Alice, and find out what was happening. It would be safe, nothing could kill five extremely skilful vampires.

**Ok, there's a really small chapter. I promise to post another one on Sunday. Am too busy on Saturday. ************ enjoy. **


	5. Sir Englebert Rufus Howard

Alice could hear laughing. Really loud laughing. Really loud and annoying laughing. She ran, full speed towards the sound, hoping it would belong to someone sensible. She had had it with creepy animals. She could smell human, but didn't mean anything here she reminded herself. When she got to source of the laughter she was lost for words, and that didn't happen very often. In fact it had never happened before. Never.

The March hare was sitting at the head of a long table covered in cake and tea, drinking out of his hat. He was laughing manically at his two friends. The mad hatter was fighting the dormouse over a half eaten biscuit, and the house that sat behind them was indescribable. It looked like... Well, she didn't know what it looked like, she had never seen anything like it. Suddenly a bell rang, just loud enough to hear over the march hare. All three occupants of the table stood, and rushed round in a circle. Then they sat back down again in different seats. Dormouse promptly fell asleep, it had been a long day, he had been awake for 7 whole minutes!

The hatter noticed Alice approaching.

"What have we here? Come, come, sit, eat, drink, SWITCH!" The last word was screamed just as the bell rang. Once again, the hatter and the march hare raced round the table, sitting in different seats. The dormouse didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Excuse me, but I was just wondering where I am and how I can get back to where I came from." Alice was tired of this madness, she just wanted to be home with Jasper. She was missing her husband a lot for some reason.

"Oh, my dear. You can't go home. Not before you eat, it would be rude to send you away without so much as a proper introduction."

The march hare nodded in agreement. "I am sir Englebert Rufus Howard and this is my good friend Jim."

"I want to be sir Englebert Rufus Howard, you can be Jim." Argued the hatter.

"No, I'm the only one here who's met the queen so I get to be the sir."

"Liar! I've met the queen too. You know that! Now let me be sir Englebert."

While they were fighting Alice quietly disappeared, realising that she wasn't gonna get any helpful information from them. The dormouse was the only one who noticed her leaving, having opened his eyes to see what the fight was about. Silently he followed. She knew he was there, but ignored him, knowing he wasn't a threat.


End file.
